capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Brock Mason
Brock Mason is a character from the Dead Rising series of survival horror games. He appears in the original Dead Rising game and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop as the main antagonist of the game. Biography Personality The leader of the Special Forces, Brock led the cleanup operation at Santa Cabeza after the zombie outbreak in the vicinity. He is an emotionless human being, showing no regard for human life, no emotion on the loss of his fellow soldiers, the genocide at Willamette, or the destruction of Santa Cabeza. He sees the cleanup as nothing but a mission that needs to be accomplished no matter the cost. He serves as the game's final psychopath in Overtime Mode. Story Brock and his team weren't thorough in eliminating the parasite in Santa Cabeza, which leads to another outbreak in Willamette, Colorado. He and his crew are sent to clean up the mess, disposing of zombies and humans alike, although any survivors Frank has rescued will be safe thanks to Otis stealing a military helicopter and getting all of them transported to safety. He appears briefly in a cinematic before the ending of the 72 Hour Mode. As Frank and Isabela attempt to leave Willamette, Brock confronts them in a construction site and they engage in a lengthy battle. Using a tank, Brock rams into Frank's vehicle, destroying it. Frank goes to confront Brock, and they engage in one last hand to hand battle atop Brock's tank. After the intense battle, Frank overpowers Brock and kicks him into a horde of zombies surrounding the tank, devouring him. Trivia *Frank can photograph Brock laughing for a Drama PP bonus. Brock's photo is also used for the infinity mode achievement. *Brock shares some similarities with fellow psychopath boss Raymond Sullivan from Dead Rising 2. They both are well trained hand to hand fighters, both have zero remorse for their actions, both fight on a small platform surrounded by zombies and they both will ruthlessly carry out their mission. *In Chop Till You Drop, Brock is still a hand to hand fighter but Frank will have his clothing and weapons. Brock must be disemboweled to kill him. *Brock is one of the series' psychopaths who has some notable distinctions. **He is one of the four psychopaths who do not appear in Frank's notebook (the other three being Sam, Miguel, and Reginald). **In Infinity Mode, Brock and Steven are the only psychopaths who never spawn in their original location. **He is also one of the six psychopaths who are killed by zombies, the others being Cletus, Randy, TK and Bibi and Kenny (if the player choose to abandon them instead of saving them). *Excluding the special forces soldiers, Brock, Frank, and Isabela are the only characters who appear in the Overtime mode. *Brock's theme was composed by Hideki Okugawa and featured on the Dead Rising OST. It was also used for the gameplay trailer for Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horror Game Characters